機械威脅
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Mechanical Menace is a quest and achievement/trophy in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. 簡易流程 # 收聽商隊求救訊號。 # 找到商隊。 # 消滅敵對機器人。 # 與亞達對話。 詳細流程 一旦玩家下安裝了機械守衛資料片並滿15級就會開啟本任務。廣播列表上會出現商隊求救訊號。收聽後，玩家會被告知前往瓦茲家電附近。一到那會發現許多機器人在高速公路下戰鬥。清掉敵人後與亞達說話完成任務。 Quest stages Bugs Sometimes right after downloading Automatron and starting it on US copies of the game, the character associated with the add-on will speak a different language but the subtitles will come up in English. | Dismissing a companion to take Ada and then quickly asking them to follow you again (and thereby dismissing Ada) will cause the quest to instantly complete. | If you are having script lag issues the quest will not update if you take Ada with you immediately when talking to her, you need to say you will do it later, sending her to a settlement; that will allow Mechanical Menace to finish, although you may have to wait quite a while until the next stage starts. | After eliminating the robots, Ada may be sporadically and quickly moving around in all directions, making it impossible for the Sole Survivor to interact with her. ** For PC open the console select Ada and disable her, then enable her and she will behave properly. ** Throwing a grenade at her seems to fix this. | If the distress call is not listened to immediately after the quest spawns, that station may fail to play, preventing the quest from moving to the next step and the quest marker at Wattz Consumer Electronics from spawning. It will still be possible to travel to the caravan's location and engage in the battle. It is unclear whether this bug is triggered by fast travel or loading of an environment in general. ** The next stage of the quest can be activated with the console command . | After reaching Wattz Consumer Electronics, and following the quest marker, you won't find any caravan or Ada. Walking to the quest marker will remove the caravan distress call, and complete the objective, but no hostile robots will spawn leaving Automatron unplayable. ** A possible solution is to load an older save outside of the Cambridge area before starting the quest. ** If you delete your saves so you don't have any outside of Cambridge you can uninstall Automatron, make a save outside of Cambridge, then install Automatron again. ** This can be worked around by the following; go to where Caravan should be,type then . Exit the console, wait for Ada to appear. Then type . This will spawn Ada, complete the robot elimination step and then allow you to talk to Ada, who then proceed as if the quest had been done normally, allowing you to continue the DLC. While the Caravan will not spawn, all you miss is some loot from the area and nothing of notable value. | After killing all the robots, you are prompted to speak with Ada. Some players have experienced the inability to activate any kind of dialogue with Ada rendering the quest unable to complete. ** You can skip this quest with the console command , and since talking to Ada is the last part of this quest you won't miss much. ** Sometimes this is caused by Ada attempting to continually enter combat with targets in the area, due to this area's high spawn rate. If this is the case, enter the nearby Wattz Electronics, and use . ** This may happen if the player "Deactivates" the robots instead of killing them. Killing them will fix this issue. }} en:Mechanical Menace es:Amenaza mecánica ja:Mechanical Menace pt:A Ameaça Mecânica ru:Механический враг uk:Механічний ворог Category:Automatron achievements and trophies Category:Automatron quests